Sonic The Hedgehog's Pizza Timeline Story
by TailsTheFox53
Summary: Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTER IN THE STORY. Dear Reader, this story is a almost close comparison to the actual game except the characters are different and I added some other things.


Sonic The Hedgehog's Pizza Timeline Story

Back then, before the so-called first pizzeria was made, a pizzeria called "Sonic's Family Diner", Miles Tails Prower, the night guard at that place, was just on his first night. When his shift started, he was excited but he had an odd feeling about him. 12:00 a.m. He sat down at his chair and waited there for a call. The phone rang like the phones from back then. Tails picked it up in the instant and heard the guy on the other side of the phone say "Hello, hello, ummm, so you are the new night guard. That... is good b-but at the same time not. I just wanted to leave a message to you to... ummm, get you settled on your first week at Sonic's Family Diner. Ummm-uh, all I want to say is that... the umm, animatronics here which involve Spring Knuckles and Sonic... are gold. Yeah, not th-that useful information, now... all that you need to know about these animatronics is t-that they do tend to w-wander to your office at the middle of night, yeah. But those are just rumors that I hear from older night guards. Th-the older night guards always quit before they get their checks and we hope this won't happen to you, know, this place does get your head crazy when the vents are powered off for too long, I think the previous guards quitted because the place was too hot for them. Ok now back to the actual thing, ummm... as I said, the animatronics do move around because their gears start tightening up when powered off for too long. Ummm... now for you to know, if they get too close to your office, since you have no doors that will block them, you will have to switch the lever at the side of your office which plays a tune that will make them go back to their stage, also, one more thing before I go. I don't want to take much of your time. To cool down the place, go to the generator room. The cool part is that on the side of the camera, there is a meter that shows how hot the place is. Oh got to go, WAIT, one more thing before I forget. Don't let the bar reach the top because that is when it takes a long time in order to cool down the place. Ok bye and I will talk to you tomorrow." He hangs leaving Tails in shock. Tails started to sweat and felt weaker. He noticed a red light was blinking so he was about to get his camera until he fell to the ground. He tried to put all his force to his hands to get the monitor and as he got the monitor, he saw the characters were off stage and the bar was now filled. Now since he remembered what the phone guy said, he quickly switched the camera to the generator room and tried to cool the place down. When the bar went only 10% down, he started to hallucinate stuff about himself all purple. Then he fainted as the bar just went 25% down. He turned purple by the air pressure that was drowning him. He woke up and he laughed (not noticing an animatronic was in his office) like a crazy man. He lifted his body a little (push up position) and saw an axe. Since he heard gears clinking, he grabbed the axe and got up quickly and he immediately jumped and struck the animatronic and kept on hitting it with the axe. When he thought that the animatronic was done for, he left the office taking the monitor with him as he came across Golden Sonic. It was supposed to be the end for Tails but instead, he completely destroyed Golden Sonic, even to the last bolt. As day came (6:00 a.m.), Tails fled from the place leaving no evidence of who destroyed the animatronics. The story continues as the place had to shut down due to having broken animatronics and lost the night guard. 5 years later, the restraunt decided to open a new one (because they were rich) and make newer animatronics and more. Tails had a crazy mind which now he couldn't control himself. He went to the pizzeria and applied as the mechanic at the place. When the show all started, only 5 animatronics were on duty of performing for the kids, Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, and a puppet. Tails was planning an evil plan. When customers complained that they were too scary (which was not true), the manager told Tails to hold the animatronics back while they get the new shiny ones, Toy Sonic, Toy Silver, Toy Amy, Toy Shadow, a balloon kid, and a puppet that was not creepy that can control itself (well, sort-of creepy). 3 months passed and the company got the new animatronics and replaced the old ones with the new ones. The police told them they would have to get the new animatronics to inspect the animatronics and add new features to them. While the police were doing that, they noticed that if the animatronics stay powered off for too long, they wouldn't function. The company asked Tails to fix the problem and he accepted it; the only thing he needs was a Golden Sonic suit. He got what he needed but then the company replied "Why do you need a suit to fix the animatronics." Tails was nervous and started sweating, and then he figured out a lie that can fool the company. "I need this suit in order to compare the animatronics with this one." Tails said. The company believed his lie and allowed him to use it. The next day, after the performance, Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, and Shadow were invited by the company to show a performance and to rate the restraunt. Meanwhile, outside of the pizzeria, a mother and a child (girl) were outside and the mother was on the phone. The girl wanted to go to the pizzeria before they close but her mother kept saying, "In a moment sweetie." The girl was tired and she decided if her mom wasn't going to take her, then she would go by herself. She dropped her sonic plush and entered the pizzeria. She saw the real Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, and Shadow in there. She was so excited that she even yelled out that she was their biggest fan. While all that was happening, Tails emptied out the costume, and climbed into the costume with a knife by his hand. The show went on and the girl was a bit bored so she walked away. Then she came across a golden suit. She asked "Who are you?" The suit replied (it is Tails) "Well, who do you think I am." The girl looked up and down on the suit then replied "You are gold and you are shaped as Sonic... hmm, oh, you are Golden Sonic!" Tails said, "Well now you know. Umm... hey girl, can you give me a favor and bring the ones who are over there and bring them to the backroom. Say that it is a surprise or just make them walk to different rooms and I'll take it from there." The girl did what Tails told her so she told Sonic and the rest to go to rooms to be greeted by a golden suit. Then Tails went out of the backroom to each room that Sonic and the rest were in. He lured them to the backroom and after they were full of joy, he shut and locked the door. Sonic said "W-w-what is going on, is it that secret?" Then Tails took off the suit and said "Yes it is, you guys should have been more careful of what you do." Tails then got his knife stabbing Sonic, then Knuckles, then Amy, then Shadow, then he slowly looked to the girl and walked slowly to her and stabbed her. He knew that dead bodies attract the puppet so he ran out of the room toward the exit but he suddenly bumped into a crying woman. He asked her what was wrong. She replied "my son went missing, it was all my fault! I do not deserve to live! If I only didn't care about what my friends needed to say and I cared what my child wanted to do!" Tails replied "Well, because you're nearby Sonic The Hedgehog's Pizza, it is to be known that you have to keep your child nearby you the whole time." The woman calmed down a little and then she looked at him and said, "Wait, YOU were in there? You must know what happened to her." When Tails was about to reply, a "Pop Goes The Weasel" jingle, Tails grasped the women by the back and ran outside locking the place. The woman said "WAIT! MY CHILD IS IN THERE! YOU MUST TAKE HER OUT!" Tails replied "It is too late! The puppet will find her and put her into a suit! I'm sorry." The woman cried but then stopped, "I can still talk to her, right?" the women replied. Tails said "Well... I don't know what suit she will be stuffed in." As time went by to night, they departed the place as the puppet stuffed Sonic and the rest into their proper suits leaving only one child behind. They came to life and were screaming in fear of what happened. They stopped and looked at the girl's body lying on the floor with blood coming out of her. Shadow said "We could just tear her up for what she did as payback." The others agreed with him except for Sonic. He looked at her and then said "She didn't know what she was doing and just tried to be friendly. No! She does not deserve getting ripped up. Instead, let her come back." The others left and didn't care about what happened. Sonic picked her up and wandered around the place looking for a place for her, he came by the Golden Sonic suit and thought of stuffing her into it. Then anger came to his mind and he just left the room and went to the back of the pizzeria. He buried the body and made a tombstone for her. "You deserve to die the proper way." Sonic said and he went back to the pizzeria and went to his spot where he needed to be. The next day, the company thanks Tails for allowing the animatronics to roam at night. Tails asked to be able to record messages for the new night guard can be able to go along with their job. Time goes by and the company decided to make the pizzeria bigger. The pizzeria was rotting so they had to go to a different location. The new animatronics made a successful beginning so they moved them out of the pizzeria and moved them to a storage. Tails was mad at the animatronics for being allowed to wander around by the souls of Sonic and the rest. He stayed all night at the rotten pizzeria and stared at Sonic. Then 12:00 came and he walked away as Sonic just stared at him. Sonic got off and followed him. Tails hid in a room as he saw Sonic passed by him. Tails ran to the other side to the other room. He grabbed an axe and struck softly the axe on the other side on the wall. Sonic was just moving ahead as Tails left the room and ran to Sonic. Sonic then turned seeing Tails with the axe. Then Tails smacked Sonic and kept beating him up with the axe. When he was almost completely damaged, Tails lifted the axe and stuck Sonic in the head with all the force and broke it open as screws and nails fly out. Then Tails walks in circles and kept regretting what his mind kept on saying to him. Then Knuckles came seeing Tails with the axe. Tails ran to Knuckles and did the same thing as he did to Sonic. Then Amy came and saw the other broken animatronics Tails was in the middle and when he say Amy, he ran to her beating her up, breaking her arms, and ripped half of her face. Then Shadow came by and saw all of them ripped up on the ground. Shadow ran toward Tails as Tails ran toward Shadow. Tails jumped and stabbed him and kept beating him up. For a moment, he thought his problems were all gone until the police came in and saw Tails with the axe and saw that he destroyed the animatronics. They took Tails to court with the company and the witness (police) and inspected the suits and found dead children in them. The company was surprised and looked at Tails as he was in chains. Since the company already made the pizzeria and closed their new one because of the bit of 87', they had to go to court to sort that out. The judge almost sentenced him to death but decided death would do no good for him nor will prison. They thought for a while, and then they decided to keep him in the rotten pizzeria and lock him up in there. Tails now started to struggle to get out of the chains as the police men were grabbing him as he shouted "NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT TORTUROUS NIGHTMARE!" More police had to come because Tails was struggling too much that they couldn't control him. They took him back to the place, threw him in there and then locked the doors with 24/7 guards to guard the place to prevent him from escaping. The only way the guards knew that Tails was in there was if they heard screaming. Time passed and then one rainy night, it was all quiet that the guards thought of sleeping. Meanwhile with Tails, he was actually glad that he got rid of the robots so now they can't haunt him. Then he heard sounds of the ones he killed. He turned around noticing that the souls of Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, and the girl were there. Tails shouted "BACK OFF! DON'T TOUCH ME! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Tails ran into the forbidden area of the pizzeria as Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, and Shadow blocked the exit only leaving the girl to go after Tails. Tails then yelled "BACK OFF! Y-YOU STAY BACK! DON'T GO NEAR ME!" He was cornered beside a suit of the Spring Knuckles suit he didn't fully destroy. He looked at it and then just stuffed himself in it breathing very heavily. He had it all on as Sonic and the rest stared at him. Tails looked back laughing maniacally. "Ha-ha! Can't get me now can't ya'!" Tails said. Then Tails felt something tightening him up, he then started feeling crushed by the suit. Before he died out, he said to Sonic and the rest "See you in HELL!" Then he died as Sonic and the rest looked up and closed their eyes and vanished. The guards then figured it was way too quiet. It has been a couple of hours since they heard some noise. They, at that very moment, broke in and started searching around. They called for more men to make sure nobody enters or exits the place. They searched around the entire building finding nothing but broken animatronic pieces and blood from a wall. They gave up and reported him as missing. The company told the police about their false wall and to check back there because the bricks can be easily taken off and put back together. They inspected the room finding nothing except a suit with blood coming out of it. They saw a corpse inside and noticed it was Tails. They told the company to keep in charge of the suit and make sure nobody knows about it. The company decided to make another pizzeria and another secret room to hide the animatronic, except that the place would be a bit smaller. So they did and were successful at first until they saw the robots glitching. 1993 and the company had technical difficulties with the animatronics so they hired a night guard to see how it goes. By the end of his first week, he complained that the bots move around at night and tried to kill him. He also said that the phone calls were evidence. The company didn't believe him and they responded to him with "What phone calls? None of us ever called you at night." They fired him not believing the story. The last day the pizzeria was open and they didn't allow anybody to enter because of health purposes. They closed leaving the pizzeria to rot as well. They gave up on their future of giving kids hope but before they closed and shut down the company forever, the manager of the company said "We hope that the kids still have these lovely animatronics in their hearts and remember everything that they have done to them." Then they shut down and left it abandoned. 30 years passed and some amusement park men heard all about the pizzeria and the stories so they decided to make a horror attraction about the place. They checked the first location and grabbed the heads of the toy animatronics. They also got pictures from the building and took it to theirs. Then they checked the other building and took the animatronic pieces and got a metal fan. They soon hired somebody to guard the place at night to prevent anybody from robbing anything at the attraction. The people of Sonic Fright said that an old man who designed the building made an extra room to the place. They told him what he needed to do on his first night. Then after hanging up, the men searched the room finding tape recorders, company blueprints, another set of crappy drawings. But what they say that actually surprised them was the animatronic who was fully jointed. They got a permit to take the animatronic knowing the consequences of what may happen if a fully working animatronic was there. They paid for all the stuff they needed to pay for the animatronic and then took all that was in that room to the attraction. They thought of leaving the night guard with the tape recorders instead of talking to him for they can see if the clips were good for being put out loud on the attraction. At night after the call, Tails figured out how to control himself. He looked around noticing that this place isn't the pizzeria and that he was part of the show. He laughed softly and whispered to himself "Time for my show to go on." The guard was a previous guard from the actual pizzeria but he thought all was well until he saw Tails. He went on going through his night but all that happened was after he saw the animatronic, he got scared he started hallucinating things from the old pizzeria. After his 6th night after his work, he couldn't let history repeat. As Tails was walking toward him, he said "May God forgive me." As he struck his match and threw it on the ground, he burned to the crisp burning everything from the attraction leaving some things unburnt. When the Sonic Fright manager came and saw the attraction burning, he fell on his knees and had his mouth wide open for seeing the attraction burnt down. The firefighter came and put out the fire. The only thing the company was glad was that some objects remained unburnt and the animatronic was not burned. They sold everything, except the animatronic, and kept the animatronic for a future hope. Tails, at night, laughed then said "Poor fools, what the fuck have they done."

To Be Continued After FNAF 4 Comes Out...


End file.
